The Woodlands Division
by Mkaylanymphy55
Summary: Captin has moved away from fieldridge to The woodlands, to help out the local school. SOrry i suck at summarys, dont judge the story by the intro or summary please. rated teen to be safe.
1. Intro

**Captain Komisky POV**

**Intro**

**Summer of 2010.**  
Captain Kim Komisky Walked in to her new office. She had just been transferred to the W.P.D (Woodlands Police Department).

Truth be told, Captain was very excited about starting the undercover student narc Program here in The Woodlands Texas. With all the crime going on in the local high school, they sure needed it. Captain just was not so excited about leaving the Fair field Division, or about leaving Cabel and Janie.

Captain sighed and set down the boxes she had been carrying on the desktop. There were already files on her desk. Well what could they have for me to do already, she thought sourly. She was not supposed to start work until next Tuesday.

Her sour face dissolved as she read over the files.

**Police files. ****Classified**

**Woodlands Police department**

**Woodlands High School Possible Narcs (all on watch)**

**Kenize Maloney** -Shoulder length brown hair. Blonde highlights. Straight hair. Bright Green eyes. Very tan from playing field hockey in the sun. 14 years old. 4 feet 11 inches. Glasses. Braces. Computer hacker (on watch does not Know). Likes anime. Has a French accent when speaking French and a thick country accents when speaking English. 9th grade. (French decedent)

**Nicole Scott **- Very long Blake hair. Thick, straight hair. Has straight across bangs. Dark brown eyes. Kind of Cr me skinned, can get tan in summer. 14 years. 5 feet 5 inches. Braces. Loves anime. Originally from Arkansas. Still has a slight accent. 9th grade. (Asian decedent)

**Destiny Rose** - Very long light brown hair. Wavy and very poufy. Rich brown eyes. Kind of pale, vary rarely gets tan in summer but that is because she likes to stay inside. 14 years. 5 feet 3 inches. Likes Anime. Moves around a lot. No noticeable accent. 9th grade. (American decedent)

**Josh Bradley **-Longer white-Blonde hair. Longer style hair for a male. Light blue almost grey eyes. Pale with a fair amount of freckles mostly across his cheeks and nose. 14 years old. 5 feet 7 inches. Braces. Glasses. Lived in Texas all his life. Texas accent. 9th grade. (American decedent)

**Blake O'shea **- Brown hair. Buzz cut for Rotc. Hazel eyes, tending to be a little more green the most hazel colors. Tan. 15 years. 5 feet 10 inches. Loves being outside. Very quiet. Has lived in The Woodlands all his life. Slight Texas accent. 10th grade. (American decedent)

**All the grades Listed above the grades they will be going into when school starts.**

**Backgrounds**

Kenzie, Nicole, Destiny, and Josh are great friends. They have known each other since 7th grade when they had the same exact schedule.

Kenzie has a recurred as a hacker.

Josh has been lead a stray for awhile and could be future trouble Nicole and Destiny don't have any criminal records

Blake does not know the other three nor has he ever seen them. Has no criminal record, is already a student narc with us.

Captain closed the files with a sly smile. "Well, this is going to be fun." With that, she picked up her files. She turned on her heel and left her office.

A/N I think this will be the only chapter in Captains point of view.

A/n ok to clear any confusion before it begins one of the people in the file is a Dream Catcher, I have not figured out whom yet. When I said American/ Asian/ French decent, it is meant to tell you what they look like without seeming racist cause I am not. Nicole is Asian and Kenzie is French. That is all it means


	2. The Problem

Kenzie's POV

Kenzie Malone sat in her room eading a book. she twirled her brown hair around her finger.

Kenzie looked up out her Window. The sun was just setting. The sky was pink an orange, and theres a guy dressed in all black on her roof outside her window... Kenzie did a double take.

She was about to scream when the voice hastily said, "Shh! Malone its me!" The person dressed in black lowerd his hood to show whiteish blonde hair, and a pale freckled face.

Kenzie let out a sigh of relief as she hurried over to her window to open it. "Josh why the hell are you on my roof," She whisperd so her parents couldn't hear her, "There's a front door and you have my cell phone number,"

Josh rolled his eyes and climbed threw the window, "A. my parents took my phone and B. your parents hate me!" He wisperd back.

"They don't hate you...Ok maybe they do, so what do you want,"

"What, I have to want something to come see my best freind,"

Kenzie raised an eyebrow and gave Josh a hard look.

"Ok so heres the plan," He started, "We're going ice skateing. So go tell your parents and meet me at the col-de-sac"

"Yeah well ok there's just one problem wih that,"

"What problem Malone,"

"My parents would nver agree, They. Hate. You. You just said it you self Josh!" Kenzie emphized every word. "They would never let me go!"

"Well Destiny and Nicole are going too, just dont them I'm going," He said simpily

Kenzie sighed "Fine, they'll buy that. I'll meet you at the end of the col-de-sac in 20 minutes." she said ushering him back out threw her window. She closed the Window.

"Okay, see ya then," Josh said. He climbed down the side of the house and ran through the back yards. Josh went into his house and closed the door.

Destiny's POV

Destiny Rose stood on the small island at the end of the col-de-sac. She was the first one here. Destiny was wareing her faveorite Kingdom Of Hearts T-shirt and a grey zip up Hoodie with jeans. She looked towards the houses and saw Nicole Scott Runing towrads her in a zipped up sweatshirt and jeans. "Well it's about time someone showed up," Destiny called out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, But I'm the one with the tickets," Nicole said pulling out four tickets from her pocket.

"Forgiven," Destiny said takeing a ticket.

Josh was the next to arrive. He was wareing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath and cargo pants. "Scott, Rose," He greeted them. "Where's Malone?"

"I'm here!" She said running up to them. Kenzie was wareing jeans and a Harry potter t-shirt. She was carryng a jacket with her.

They started walking to the ice rink as Nicole handed the rest of the tickts out. "Are you guys ready to have fun!" she asked and there was a group awnser of combined, "Hell yes" and "You know it"

They linked arms as the countinued to walk to the rink.

A/N Please REVIEW!

A/N Trouble in the next chapter! im going to have fun writing that MUWAHAHA! Blake wont come into the story yet but dont worry he will eventually :)

A/N I changed Kenzie's last name from Maloney to Malone. It sonds coolier with out the -ee sound at the end. excpetally wehn people call her by her last name. sorry for the confusion.

A/N I've desided that there isnt going to be a dream catcher in this, or at least these 4 arn't

~Mkayla~


	3. Ice skates

**Kenzie's POV**

The four friends walked into the ice rink and handed them there tickets. Everyone rushed over and got some rental skates and put them on.

"Hey Malone, I need you to lace up my skates and tie them," Josh said laughing

"Yeah mine too," Nicole said.

"Me to please, Kenzie," Destiny said giving up.

Kenzie had already finnished puting on her skates and tieing them. "Are you guys serious?" she asked giveing them a wierd look.

The three nodded. "You guys are helpless," she said shakeing her head laughing. She quickly helped them.

"Hey that's why we keep you around, Malone. You are the ex-skater of the group." Josh teased, while everyone else laughed.

"Okay," Kenzie said finnishing up tieing Destiny's skates, "Lets skate." Kenzie jumped up smileing and walked casually onto the rink.

The rest of them stood up and fallowed her over to the rink carefully.

Kenzie used to be a figure skater. From the age 4 to a month ago she had went to this same rink for lessons. She could do all sorts of leaps and jumps, and twist and turns, and skate backwards. She was light on her feet and loved to do all this when she was with her friends.

Destiny is an okay skater. She very rarely fell when just skateing around the rink. Destiny could do very basic jumps and turns, but not always with sucsess.

Josh and Nicole have a alot of trouble skateing. The only way to keep from falling was to hold on to the side while skateing. Ocasionally useing the wall to push them selves.

Destiny and Kenzie go slow for awhile keeping pace with them. After awhile Kenze got bored and out laped them a few times then slowed down to skate next to them again. Backwards.

They skated around the rink for 2 hours before decideing to go walk around out side.

The four friends put there skates back and walked outside. They walked around awhile and decided to take a short cut through an alley.

"Come on guys it's not going to be that bad, it's not that dark," josh pleaded, "We'll get home soonier,"

"Fine Josh,"

"Yeah ok,"

"Let's just go,"

With that the four walked into the alley way.

**Captins POV**

Captin Komisky sat in her office, looking over some files when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Captin called and a tall 15 year old walked in.

"There leaving the ice rink now, sir," he said.

"Good job Blake let's go," Captin stood up and usherd Blake out side the station and into a police cruiser while another officer got into a differnt police cruiser. They drove off towards the ice rink.

**Destiny POV**

They had just enterd the ally way. Destiny wasn't very found of the thought. It was getting dark and here they were walking though a dark alley. Never a smart idea.

They were about half way down when there were sirens and flashing lights. They all froze. Destiny closed her eyes shut.

Next thing Destiny Knew she was being pressed aginst a wall and being pat down. She opend her eyes to see Nicole next to her with a scared face. _My face must mirrior hers_ she thought.

"I didn't do anything!" Destiny excliamed as she was being hand cuffed.

"You might not of but your friend here," the woman nodded to Josh as she hand cuffed him to and grabbed them both forceing them into the cruiser, "has pot on him. How do I know you all haven't been useing it?"

Destiny looked at Josh horrified. He just hung his head. "Really Josh? Really?"

Nicole and Kenzie were put into the other police cruiser and they were all off to the station.

**A/N Please REVIEW! i want at least 2 or 3 reviews for me to be motivated to write more please!**

**A/N i know i said Blake wouldnt come in for awhile but i just thought now was a good time, let me know what you thought**

**A/N ok POLL! should i have a dream chatcher? and if so, who?**


	4. Jail

**A/N Just a warning this chapter is going to be longer then most. Im going to go through all the POV's.**

**Nicole POV**

Nicole was nervousely paceing around the holding cell. She was freaking out. _My parents are going to kill me!_ she thought.

"Nicole stop paceing. We'll be ok," Kenzie said from where she was siting aginst the wall.

"How will we be ok Kenzie," Nicole stoped paceing to look at her friend gesturing with her hands, "My parents are going to ground me for life!," Nicole went back to paceing.

"Just stop calm down," she rolled her eyes.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down Kenzie! I'm freaking out and if you havn't noticed, we are all in jail!" Nicole said runing her fingers threw her hair.

"Nicole you're not the only one freaking out!," Kenzie said exasperated. "Just look at Destiny," She pionted to the girl that was curled up on the ground.

Nicole paused and looked at Destiny. She bit her lip._ Destiny is going to have the worst of all, her parents are so strict_, she thought. She softly walked over to her friend and put an arm around her. "It'll be ok Destiny,"

"No it's not. My parents said if I got into any trouble I would be sent to the private school and I wouldn't go to school with you guys," Destiny's voice broke.

"We'll Josh what do you have to say about this," Kenzie called out to Josh who was in the opposite corner.

He was sitting looking at the ground. "Well I think we deserve some awnsers. You have almost pretty much ruiend Destiny's chances of going to school with us this fall." she acused glareing at him.

Josh stayed quiet.

"Well awnser me!" she demanded.

Before Kenzie had another chance to yell at him, he was saved. The woman that had arrested them walked over to there holding cell. Nicole stiffend as she saw her. _Well, here's the end,_ she thought.

**Destiny's POV**

Destiny sat aginst the back wall. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying scilent tears. She held her knees to her chest like it was the only thing keeping her together. As Kenzie and Nicole were semi fighting, a million thoughts were passing threw her mind. _I'm dead, oh so dead. Why did Josh have to go be so stupid. Now my parents are going to make me go to John Cooper._

The thought just made her heart drop. She felt Nicole come and sit down by here. When Nicole put her arm around her. She tuned back in the world.

"It'll be ok Destiny," Nicole said trying to comfort her.

"No it's not. My parents said if I got into any trouble I would be sent to the private school and I wouldn't go to school with you guys," Destiny's voice broke.

Destiny turned her head into Nicole's shoulder and cried scilently as Kenzie started questioning scilent Josh.

She felt Nicole stiffen. Destiny looked up at the women standing infront of there holding cell. _Oh no, its all over now_, Destiny thought miserably.

**Kenzie's POV**

Kenzie sat along of the wall of the holding cell closest to the front. Kenzie had sat there for the last hour whatching Nicole paceing, sending glares towards Josh, and sending sympthetic glances towards Destiny.

After a few more minutes she got sick of watcing Nicole Pace. All she had done was walk back and forth from the time they had got here.

"Nicole stop paceing. We'll be okay," She said

"How will we be ok Kenze," Nicole stopped paceing to look at her friend, gestureing at kenzie with her hands. "My parents are going to ground me for life!"

Nicole started paceing again.

"Just calm down," Kenzie rolled her eyes.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down Kenzie! I'm freaking out and we are in jail!" Nicole ran her fingers through her hair.

Kenzie finally snapped. "Nicole you're not the only one freaking out!" Kenzie pointed to Destiny, "Look at Destiny!"

She watched Nicole stop paceing, and go comfort her friend.

After listening to Destiny and Nicole's conversation she decided to question Josh.

"Well Josh what do you have to say about this," Kenzie called out to Josh who was in the opposite back corner.

He was sitting looking at the ground. "Well I think we deserve some awnsers. You have almost pretty much ruiend Destiny's chances of going to school with us this fall." she acused glareing at him.

Josh stayed quiet.

"Well awnser me!" she demanded.

Before Kenzie had another chance to yell at him, he was saved. The woman that had arrested them walked over to there holding cell. _Crap, here comes the warden,_ she thought sourly.

**Josh's POV**

Josh sat in the back corner miserably. _It's all my fault_, he thought. If he hadn't wanted to try pot, he wouldn't have bought it. And if he hadn't of bought it they wouldn't be here.

He had tuned out the world as Nicole and Kenzie were semi fighting. Now there friendship might be ruined becuse of him.

His heart sunk lower as he heard that Destiny would have to go to the stupid private school.

He only heard half the things Kenzie was yelling at him about. Josh chose to ignore her. He felt bad enough without her makeing it worse. He looked up to see why Kenzie had stoped talkeing.

He saw the woman that had arrested them. _So it's time for my one phone call,_ he thought.

A/N please review!

A/N Sorry this chapter was more of a filler chapter then anything


	5. AN

AN

Hey guys sorry for the wait. I've been very busy this new year. I have finals this week, And i have Drill team right after school till 4:30 Monday to Thursday. Dont worry I'm still writing

Mkayla Woodlander

~Woodsidian nymph~ ~Soul Gardian Of Prince Aragorn~ ~Wanted for "attempted assasination" of the Prince~

(I might explain the Signiture on my profile page eventually) 


End file.
